PKMLAT : Tome 1 - Kanto
by IGIBAB
Summary: Toute aventure Pokémon commence quelque part. Celle de Red et ses amis commença à Bourg Palette. Cette fiction se veut un hommage à la série et aux jeux, jusqu'à la 5G. Elle se découpera en plusieurs tomes.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le Jour du Départ

Chapitre 1 - Le Jour du Départ

Le jeune garçon fixait un poster devant lui, représentant trois Pokémons. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait de faire son choix, et la date limite n'était plus qu'à quelques heures.

"Rha, ça m'énerve, pourquoi est-ci qu'il ne propose toujours que les trois mêmes !?" s'écria l'adolescent en se frottant la tête frénétiquement.

Demain, il devrait choisir entre Bulbizarre, Carapuce et Salamèche. Demain, son aventure Pokémon commençait, et s'il l'avait attendu depuis des années, littéralement, le choix de son Pokémon de départ restait un problème qu'il n'avait pas encore élucidé.

Salamèche ne lui plaisir pas, il n'aimait pas le feu, et son apparence de lézard le rebutait. Bulbizarre était peut-être encore pire. Non pas que le type plante lui déplaise, mais là aussi l'apparence ne lui convenait pas. Il avait entendu du bien sur Carapuce, mais pour des raisons personnelles, il ne voulait pas le choisir.

L'adolescent aimait les Pokémons, du moins tous ceux qu'il connaissait, mais ce choix lui imposait une telle pression qu'il en était venu à moins apprécier les trois proposés.

Car oui, comme tous les trimestres, le professeur Chen allait donner un de ces trois Pokémons aux nouveaux dresseurs ayant atteint leurs douze ans, afin qu'ils puissent partir à l'aventure. De nombreux autres professeurs Pokémons procédaient également à ce rituel, chacun donnant des Pokémons différents, mais le professeur Chen restait le plus connu, et le plus demandé.

Diverses études parlaient du fait qu'un tiers des maîtres Pokémons avaient pris leur premier Pokémons chez lui, mais c'était oublier le fait que, comme il avait été le seul à le faire pendant de nombreuses années, évidemment que beaucoup de maîtres Pokémons tenaient leur premier Pokémon de lui.

Mais pour le jeune garçon, la raison était bien plus simple : Il habitait à Bourg Palette. Et sa mère était bien trop fière d'habiter dans la même ville que Red, ancien maître Pokémon de Kanto, pour laisser son fils faire un départ différent de celui du légendaire dresseur.

En fait, elle était tellement admirative - pour ne pas dire fanatique - de ce dresseur, qu'elle avait nommé son fils en son honneur.

Red, le jeune homme, partageait donc le nom et la ville de naissance d'un dresseur qui était au sommet de sa carrière vingt ans auparavant. C'était plus un fardeau qu'une gloire. Peu de gens se souvenaient de ce dresseur, et les rares qui l'avaient encore en mémoire se rappelaient surtout de sa mystérieuse disparition après sa troisième consécration au titre de maître Pokémon.

Mais pour l'instant, son plus gros problème restait son choix. Rien ne lui convenait, et il commençait à se faire tard. Mieux valait se coucher, en espérant que la nuit lui porte conseil.

Inutile de dire que ça ne marcha pas. Red se réveilla le lendemain avec la tête lourde, et la première phrase qui lui vint en tête après avoir arrêté son réveil fut :

"Aaaaargh ! J'en sais rien !"

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre son petit-déjeuner, de vérifier son sac et de partir de chez lui après avoir adressé un peut-être trop rapide "au revoir" à sa mère émue. Non pas que Red était sans cœur, mais il avait passé des semaines à rassurer sa maman, lui promettre qu'il donnerait des nouvelles régulièrement, qu'il ferait attention, et tout un tas de choses. Maintenant qu'il était l'heure de partir, il n'avait plus grand chose à lui dire, et toute discussion se serait éternisée et aurait fini par le mettre en retard.

Bourg Palette était une petite ville - et non plus un petit village - qui s'étalait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Par chance, Red n'habitait pas très loin du laboratoire du désormais très vieux professeur Chen. En fait, sa maison se situait juste à côté de son jardin, mais, ce dernier faisant plusieurs hectares, ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

Au petit trot, Red arriva devant le portail du laboratoire. Il était en avance, mais une autre personne se trouvait déjà sur place également. Une jeune fille, probablement de son âge en fait. Portant un short de voyage noir et une veste verte, ses cheveux châtains surmontés d'un bandana du même vert avec une pokéball blanche dessinée dessus. Son air jovial et un peu niais ne disait rien à Red, il s'agissait sans doute d'une étrangère.

"Ah bah quand même," déclara la fille en posant ses mains sur ses hanches face au jeune garçon. "J'ai bien cru que j'étais la seule aujourd'hui, ou que je m'étais trompée !"

"Bonjour...?" fit-il en s'avançant vers elle, incertain.

"Salut, tu viens pour l'aventure ?" énonça la fillette en se pinçant le nez.

"Pardon...?" demanda un Red légèrement confus.

La jeune fille répondit par un rire, avant d'agiter la main d'un air désinvolte.

"Rien, rien, juste une blague. Je m'appelle Chance, enchanté."

À ces mots, elle lui tendit une main gantée aux doigts libres. Red hésita un peu, avant de finalement lui serrer la main, répondant sans même se présenter :

"C'est un peu bizarre comme nom, non...?"

"Mes parents voulaient me porter bonheur, je suppose," répondit Chance en haussant les épaules, serrant sa main vigoureusement, avant d'afficher un grand sourire. "Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Red..."

"Tu peux parler sur les noms bizarres alors," plaisanta la fille. "Tu sais quel Pokémon tu vas choisir ?"

"Non..." soupira tristement Red. "Aucun ne me plaît réellement."

"Oh, tu n'as qu'à le dire au professeur alors."

"Vraiment...?" douta le jeune garçon habille de rouge.

"Ça ne coûte rien. Il ne mord pas, non ?"

Red regarda le sourire amusé de Chance. Elle semblait empreinte d'une bonne humeur inébranlable, et c'était compréhensible, car elle allait choisir son premier Pokémon. Finalement, ses paroles lui redonnèrent un semblant de confiance en lui. C'est vrai, le professeur avait l'habitude, autant lui demander conseil.

"Tu viens de loin ?" demanda Red histoire de continuer la conversation.

"Hoenn, et toi ?" répondit Chance, curieuse.

"De deux rues plus loin. Hoenn ? Ça fait une sacrée trotte, même en bateau !"

"J'aime bien voyager," fit-elle en haussant joyeusement les épaules. "Oh, le voilà qui arrive."

Red tourna la tête vers le laboratoire. Depuis la petite butte où se trouvait le bâtiment principal, un chemin de dalles descendait jusqu'au portail où ils attendaient. Et, effectivement, en train d'approcher, un vieux bonhomme, en blouse blanche et à l'air savant, leur fit signe.

"Bonjour les jeunes," leur lança le professeur Chen en arrivant à hauteur du portail. "Vous êtes bien en avance. Enfin, vous n'êtes que deux, les autres arriveront sans doutes plus tard."

"J'avais peur d'être en retard," avoua Red, avant de se rendre compte de son impolitesse. "Bonjour professeur."

"Bonjour, professeur," fit joyeusement Chance. "Je suis très contente d'enfin vous rencontrer."

"Haha," répondit l'érudit en ouvrant le portail, lentement à cause de son âge. "Ma réputation me précède toujours, même s'il y a des gens bien plus savant que moi."

"Vous êtes quand même une légende vivante," ne put s'empêcher d'enchérir la jeune fille. "Le professeur Seko parle de vous sans cesse."

"Il n'est pas vraiment objectif, sachant qu'il a suivit mes cours," fit remarquer avec un brin d'humour le professeur Chen. "Mais entrez donc, vos Pokémons ne se trouvent pas dans mon jardin. Du moins, pas pour l'instant."

Le vieil homme, légèrement voûté par les années, il fallait l'admettre, remonta jusqu'à son laboratoire, suivit par les deux jeunes gens. Red admira le paysage alentour. Il n'avait jamais été dans le jardin, alors qu'il habitait à côté. Des dizaines de Pokémons y gambadaient joyeusement, de toutes tailles, même si peu se trouvaient actuellement sous les yeux des trois humains. À vrai dire, la plupart des Pokémons évitaient l'entrée du laboratoire, simplement parce que le reste du jardin était bien plus calme, et adapté à leurs besoins. Mais Red entrevit au moins deux Pokémons à l'allure de Ponyta gambader non loin, à ceci près qu'ils étaient rayés. Sans doute une espèce que le jeune garçon ne connaissait pas.

"J'en déduis que tu viens d'Hoenn ?" dit le professeur Chen en ouvrant la porte de son laboratoire, laissant passer Chance, puis Red, avant de leur emboîter le pas.

"De Bourg-en-Vol, pour être précise," répondit l'adolescente.

Les deux jeunes personnes s'avancèrent un peu dans le laboratoire. Dès l'entrée, l'endroit transpirait la science. Partout, des grandes étagères remplies de classeurs, des bibliothèques débordant de livres. Les murs étaient tapissés par des clichés de Pokémons, beaucoup n'ayant pas été pris à Bourg Palette ni même dans ses alentours alentours. Du moins, Red pensait ça, car il n'avait jamais vu de montagnes enneigées près de chez lui.

Le professeur Chen passa devant eux en leur faisant signe.

"Venez, les jeunes. Vos Pokémons vous attendent avec impatience."

Le vieil homme s'avança dans la pièce principale du laboratoire. Ici, moins de livres et de clichés, mais des machines compliquées se trouvaient un peu partout. Ordinateurs, écrans, ce que Red cru identifier comme un analyseur de Pokéball, d'après la forme. Et tout un tas d'autres appareils étranges et probablement très coûteux. Mais ce qui intéressa davantage Red et Chance, ce fut la table en plein milieu de la pièce.

Sur celle-ci, il y avait pas moins de neuf Pokéballs et neuf Pokémons derrière celles-ci. Trois Carapuces, trois Salamèches et trois Bulbizarres, les dévisageant de leurs grands yeux.

"Vous les laissez dehors ?" s'étonna Red alors que Chance s'approchait déjà de la table.

"Vu qu'il y en a trois de chaque," expliqua Chen. "Cela permet aux dresseurs de mieux connaître leur Pokémon avant de le prendre, leur personnalité. Autrefois je les laissais dans leur Pokéball, mais la table était plus petite, et je n'avais qu'un seul de chaque à donner."

Le professeur ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un petit rire bienveillant.

"Où est-ce que vous les obtenez ?" demanda Red, intrigué par cette précision.

"Les dresseurs qui en capturent m'en donnent parfois, ou bien les œufs qu'ont certains Pokémons dans mon jardin. J'ai gagné en popularité, tout le monde a envie d'avoir donner le premier Pokémon d'un futur maître."

"Celui-là !"

Red tourna son regard vers Chance qui tenait à bout de bras un Bulbizarre. Les deux souriaient alors que le Pokémon agitait ses petites pattes dans le vide.

"Et bien, première arrivée, première servie," fit le professeur Chen en s'avançant vers elle, prenant la Pokéball du Bulbizarre pour la lui tendre.

Chance déposa son nouveau et premier Pokémon au sol, toute souriante, adressant une caresse affectueuse à la tête de son Bulbizarre, avant de prendre l'objet que lui tendait le professeur.

"J'espère que ce n'était pas ton choix," dit-elle à l'adresse de Red, ayant déjà oubliée qu'il ne voulait aucun des neuf.

"Non, non, ne t'en fais pas," répondit le garçon avec un geste de la main. "À vrai dire, je voudrais parler de ça au professeur."

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Chen en se tournant vers lui.

Red hésita un peu, il se doutait bien que sa demande allait déranger le professeur. Mais ce vieux bonhomme était gentil, il le connaissait un peu. Il comprendrait. Finalement, le garçon prit une profonde inspiration, avant de dire :

"Aucun des Pokémons ne me plaisent."

Un petit silence tomba dans la pièce. Le professeur Chen dévisagea Red avec une mine impassible, alors que les huit Pokémons sans dresseurs présents affichaient tous un air légèrement déçu. Le garçon le remarqua et se sentit immédiatement coupable de sa façon cruelle de le formuler. Il se corrigea, gêné :

"Je veux dire, je ne me vois pas prendre un de ces trois là en tant que Pokémon de départ... Il n'y en a aucun que je préfère, et ça serait injuste envers les autres que j'en choisisse un en particulier. Et j'ai pas envie de choisir au hasard, et-"

Le professeur Chen leva la main vers lui, indiquant qu'il avait compris ou le jeune garçon voulait en venir.

"Je comprends, Red," répondit le vieil homme en souriant. "Tu n'es pas le premier dans ce cas. Et en général, je donne aux jeunes dresseurs la possibilité d'attraper leur premier Pokémon par eux-mêmes. Même si c'est une tâche difficile pour un débutant, je peux te donner des Pokéballs pour te laisser faire. Ou alors..."

"Oui...?" s'enquit Red, n'aimant pas l'idée de devoir immédiatement commencer par quelque chose de difficile.

"Je dois bien avoir un Pokémon en reste," fit le professeur Chen. "Cela m'arrangerait d'ailleurs d'en apprendre plus sur lui, peu de dresseurs en trouvent."

"Oh, je vais éviter de vous le prendre alors."

"Non non," rassura le scientifique respecté. "Justement, tu pourrais l'observer pour moi, sur le terrain. C'est bien plus efficace ainsi."

"Vous êtes sûr...?"

"Si c'est ce que tu préfères. Sinon je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour s'en occuper, ne t'en fais pas."

Red resta silencieux, fixant les huit Pokémons restants sur la table, réfléchissant. Chacun d'entre eux avait leur petit caractère, cela se voyait. Un des Bulbizarres dormait, ainsi qu'un Salamèche, alors que deux Carapuces semblaient discuter entre eux. Les deux autres Pokémons feu fixaient Red, l'un semblant toujours vexé par sa remarque, l'autre simplement curieux et intrigué par le jeune homme tout en rouge. Le dernier Carapuce fixait le Bulbizarre de Chance avec une certaine jalousie.

Voyant que le jeune homme mettait un peu de temps à répondre, le professeur Chen se décida à briser le silence :

"Bon, je te laisse réfléchir, en attendant je vais voir si d'autres dresseurs ne sont pas arrivés."

"Je peux y aller ?" demanda Chance en faisant revenir son Bulbizarre dans sa Pokéball.

"J'ai failli oublier," se souvint Chen, allant vers un de ses bureaux où se trouvaient des petites calculatrice rouge, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait. Il en prit une et se tourna vers Chance pour lui tendre. "Voici ton Pokédex. Il t'aidera à avoir des informations sur les Pokémons connus. Il sert aussi de papiers d'identité, mais tu dois avoir un passeport déjà, donc il ne te servira pas beaucoup."

Chance le remercia, souriante, mettant son Pokédex dans le sac qu'elle avait en bandoulière. Le professeur Chen lui tendit ensuite cinq petites balles rouges et blanches.

"Voici tes Pokéballs. Tu pourras en trouver davantage dans les magasins, et mêmes des meilleures, mais ça te coûtera plus cher. Il me semble que c'est tout."

Le professeur Chen se gratta la tête pensivement. Les années finissait par lui faire oublier la procédure, alors qu'il la répétait tous les trois mois. Rien d'autre ne lui vint à l'esprit.

"Merci beaucoup," fit Chance, extrêmement contente.

"De rien. Tu peux y aller maintenant. Je t'accompagne, si Red n'a pas pris sa décision."

"Je l'ai prise," annonça le garçon en se tournant vers le professeur.

"Au revoir alors," lança la jeune fille en leur faisant signe, allant vers la sortie.

"Bon voyage," lui souhaita le vénérable érudit.

"Au revoir," enchaîna Red en répondant à son signe, incertain.

"Je vous envoie les derniers arrivés !" cria Chance en ouvrant la porte.

"Merci !"

Chen se retourna vers le jeune garçon.

"Alors, tu as décidé ?"

"Je vais prendre le Pokémon que vous me proposez," confirma Red. "Si ça peut vous rendre service, je préfère tenter ma chance avec celui-là plutôt qu'un autre dans la nature qui pourrait ne pas me plaire non plus."

"Comme tu voudras."

Le professeur alla dans une pièce voisine quelques instants, laissant le garçon seul avec les huit Pokémons restants. Les deux Salamèches continuaient de le dévisager, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Les autres ne semblaient pas trop dérangés en revanche. Chen revint vers lui avec une Pokéball dans la main.

"Je te montrerais bien à quoi il ressemble," expliqua le professeur. "Mais il a tendance à faire s'affoler certains de mes appareils. Cela dit il a bon caractère, ne t'en fais pas."

"D'accord...?" fit un Red peu convaincu, prenant la Pokéball lentement.

"Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire sur lui," continua Chen. "Et mon Pokédex n'en sait pas plus. Cela dit, tu pourrais demander à mon collègue. Il l'étudie également."

"Votre collègue ?" demanda Red, intrigué. "Il ne vous a rien dit sur ce Pokémon ?"

"Oh, quand il est dans ses recherches, il oubli un peu le monde extérieur. Et il n'a pas de connexion chez lui. Mais il n'habite pas très loin, sur la route entre Jadielle et Argenta, juste avant la grande forêt."

"D'accord," fit le jeune garçon en rangeant la Pokéball dans sa poche "J'irais le voir. Merci à vous professeur."

"De rien", répondit le professeur Chen en regardant Red un peu bizarrement. "Tu manques drôlement d'enthousiasme."

"C'est... juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me donniez un autre Pokémon."

Red eut un petit rire nerveux, se frottant l'arrière du crâne. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, il commençait tout de même son aventure, et avec un Pokémon qui devait être intéressant pour être inconnu du célèbre professeur. Il avait de bonnes raisons d'être positif.

"Tu vas faire face à de nombreux imprévus dans ton aventure," expliqua Chen avec sagesse. "Ne t'en fais pas, tu apprendras à les aborder de façons positives. C'est le charme du voyage Pokémon, en quelques sortes."

Red esquissa un sourire rassuré en voyant celui engageant que lui adressait le professeur.

"Merci."

"Mais de rien, c'est une partie de mon travail."

Chen lui tendit son Pokédex tout en disant ça, ainsi que ses cinq Pokéballs réduites. Red retira son sac de ses épaules, prenant ce qu'on lui tendait pour ranger tout ça.

"J'ai l'impression de revoir ton grand frère, le jour de son départ," commenta l'homme âgé.

Red grimaça. Il se serait bien passé de cette comparaison. Mais il n'en tint pas rigueur au professeur.

"Encore merci. Je vous tiendrais au courant si j'apprends quelque chose sur ce Pokémon."

"Demande juste au professeur Bubulle de m'envoyer ses recherches. Sa maison est sur la route de la forêt."

"Professeur Bubulle," répéta Red pour enregistrer le nom. "D'accord."

L'adolescent referma son sac et le remit sur ses épaules. Il était prêt à partir.

"Fais un bon voyage," lui souhaita Chen en le regardant s'en aller. "Et n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as des soucis. Mon numéro se trouve dans tous les centres Pokémon de la région, ou presque."

"Je le ferais. Encore merci !"

D'un pas décidé, le garçon sorti du laboratoire. Le vent souffla dans son dos, et il prit une profonde inspiration, s'élançant sur le chemin de l'aventure, de son destin de dresseur Pokémon.

En descendant vers le portail, il croisa le chemin de trois jeunes personnes, de son âge probablement, toutes inconnues de Red. Les gens venaient de loin pour avoir leur Pokémon chez le professeur Chen.

La jeune fille qui avait prit le Bulbizarre n'était déjà plus là. En revanche, Red reconnu le garçon qui l'attendait au portail. Ses cheveux verts pâles ne trompaient pas.

"Nathan ?" fit avec entrain Red. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt ? Ton départ n'est pas avant l'année prochaine !"

"Quinze mois, très exactement," répondit le garçon en relevant ses lunettes du coin de la paume. "Je suis venu te souhaiter bonne chance, et te donner ça."

Le dénommé Nathan lui tendit une enveloppe fermée. Red la prit lentement, la regardant. Là où l'adresse aurait dû se trouver, il était seulement écrit "Pour Samuel". Red eut un sourire.

"Si je le croise, je lui donnerais."

"Il n'a que trois mois d'avance sur toi," fit remarquer Nathan. "Tu devrais pouvoir le rattraper."

"Je ne compte pas me mettre à courir tout le temps," répondit Red en riant doucement. "Je dois aussi profiter de mon voyage."

"Je comprends," dit le garçon plus petit que lui. "Mais tu as envie de le revoir, non ?"

"Bien sûr."

Red garda son sourire, repensant à son meilleur ami, parti dans son voyage Pokémon avant lui. Évidemment qu'il avait envie de revoir. Mais.

"Mais on a choisit de ne pas partir en même temps pour une raison," expliqua le jeune dresseur.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Nathan, extrêmement curieux.

"Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de m'attendre."

Le garçon afficha un air de surprise. Red pouffa légèrement.

"Je te fais marcher. On voulait juste voir si on était faits pour le voyage, chacun de notre côté."

"Oh," fit Nathan en perdant sa surprise. "J'ai cru que grand frère était vraiment égoïste."

"Non, rien de ça," rassura Red en souriant.

"Tu as choisi quel Pokémon ?"

"Je ne sais pas," avoua Red.

La réponse éveilla quelques questions dans l'esprit curieux et bien organisé de Nathan.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il, n'arrivant pas à comprendre. "Tu as choisi au hasard ?"

"Non, j'ai juste demandé au professeur de me donner un autre Pokémon que les trois proposés," expliqua Red, trouvant que c'était le bon moment pour découvrir son Pokémon, sortant sa Pokéball et la déployant. "Tu vas le découvrir avec moi."

Le garçon en rouge envoya sa Pokéball vers le sol, regardant avec curiosité et une certaine excitation ce qui allait en sortir. Nathan, lui, était simplement attentif.

Après un bref éclair de lumière, la créature apparu, lévitant au dessus du sol. Red avait vu de nombreux Pokémons, à la télé ou dans des histoires, voir même ici à Bourd Palette. Mais jamais il n'avait vu un Pokémon ainsi. On aurait dit un petit canard, mais là où auraient dû se trouver des plumes, c'était une peau lisse et à l'apparence presque métallique. Cependant, le plus étrange était sa forme. Aucun arrondi, tout était anguleux, trapézoïdale, et le rose et le bleu n'aidait pas. On aurait dit un origami.

"Oh, un-" commença Nathan.

"Poooorygon !" tonna le Pokémon avec une voix robotique sur un ton descendant.

"Voilà..." conclut Nathan avec un petit sourire.

"Quel étrange Pokémon," constata Red.

Le Porygon flottait dans les air, à une trentaine de centimètres au dessus du sol, mais à part cela, il était immobile, le regard vide.

"C'est un Pokémon informatique," expliqua Nathan en l'observant bien. "Il est né en même temps que les ordinateurs, c'est très jeune."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda Red, regardant aussi son Pokémon.

"Je l'ai lu dans un livre."

"Tu sais d'autres choses sur lui ?" continua le garçon en rouge en s'accroupissant pour avoir sa tête devant celle de son Porygon, le dévisageant. Le Pokémon croisa son regard, sans sembler réagir.

"Non," répondit le petit garçon à lunettes.

Le jeune dresseur pencha un peu la tête.

"On dirait qu'il ne me voit pas."

"Le professeur ne t'a rien dis sur lui ?" demanda Nathan.

"Juste d'aller voir un de ses collègues, qui en sait davantage sur lui," répondit Red en passant sa main devant ses yeux. "Porygon ?"

Les yeux du Pokémon se braquèrent soudainement sur lui, le fixant, sans autre réaction.

"Au moins il se reconnaît quand on l'appel," constata Red avec un sourire. "Tu me comprends ?"

Le Pokémon pencha légèrement la tête, avant de lancer à nouveau d'une voix tonnante :

"Pooorygon !"

"On dirait pas..." commenta le jeune garçon.

"Je m'appelle Red," continua quand même le dresseur en rouge. "Le professeur Chen t'a donné à moi, je suis ton dresseur maintenant. Tu comprends ?"

Le Pokémon acquiesça lentement. Red eut un sourire satisfait. Pour lui, c'était important d'avoir une bonne entente avec son Pokémon. D'un geste doux, il posa sa main sur la tête du Porygon.

"Tu es mon premier Pokémon. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur dresseur pour l'instant, mais j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre et s'amuser."

Si le Porygon n'avait pas réagit à la main sur lui, il sembla tout de même comprendre Red. Cela dit, l'absence de bouche empêchait de vraiment d'interpréter ses réactions.

"Pory," se contenta de dire le Pokémon, ce que son dresseur interpréta comme une approbation.

"Parfait !" se réjouit-il en caressant sa tête rapidement, vraiment content. "Notre voyage commence !"

Nathan eut un sourire en voyant ça, espérant que lui aussi serait accepté par son premier Pokémon. Red se releva.

"Aller, Porygon. On y va !"

Le Pokémon leva les yeux vers lui. Le garçon le regarda, avant de demander :

"Tu préfères rester dehors ou dans ta Pokéball ?"

Porygon sembla réfléchir, regardant son dresseur, puis la route, avant de s'y avancer lentement, ayant prit sa décision.

"Comme tu veux," fit Red. "Mais on va de l'autre côté."

Le Pokémon s'arrêta net, restant immobile dans les airs quelques instants, avant de lentement pivoter sur lui-même et de repartir dans l'autre sens, faisant mine que rien ne s'était passé.

Red eut un petit rire amusé, rejoint par Nathan.

"Je vais rentrer," fit le plus jeune. "Bonne chance à vous deux."

"Merci. Et toi, bonne chance dans quinze mois. Samuel et moi, on t'attendra."

Les deux se serrèrent la main, sourire aux lèvres. Puis Red s'élança à la suite de Porygon, qui avait continué sans lui. Nathan leur fit signe de la main, avant de soupirer, envieux.

* * *

"Donc, tu es un Pokémon informatique ?"

"Pory."

Red regarda son Pokémon du coin de l'œil. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient quittés Bourg Palette, et jusqu'ici, le dresseur peinait à communiquer avec Porygon. Ça devait être la troisième fois qu'il posait cette question, mais son Pokémon ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, et se contentait de répondre, avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

Cela dit, Red avait déjà développé une affection pour son Porygon. Il semblait d'un tempérament calme, peut-être un peu trop sérieux, et assez fier. Pour l'instant, le dresseur était très content d'avoir choisi un autre Pokémon que les trois proposés. Même son apparence à première vu disgracieuse avait un certain attrait.

De manière générale, la journée était fantastique pour le garçon. Son début d'aventure se faisait par une matinée claire, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. La route vers Jadielle était simple, verdoyante et donnait presque envie d'entonner la célèbre chanson qui parlait de ce chemin. Mais, Red étant un piètre chanteur, il se passa de déranger la faune locale.

D'ailleurs, il n'en voyait pas beaucoup, de la faune locale. Depuis son départ, il n'avait vu que trois Pokémons, et de loin. Ce qu'il avait identifié comme étant un Étourmi, un Chenipotte, et un genre de grand chien. Tous s'étaient rapidement enfuis à son approche, et il les avait aperçu trop tard pour engager un combat.

"Ça serait bien d'avoir un deuxième Pokémon d'ici Jadielle, tu ne penses pas ?"

"Pory," répondit le Pokémon à qui cela semblait ne faire ni chaud ni froid.

"Il y a une arène là-bas. Tu n'as pas la force d'affronter une arène seul, non ?"

"Pory !" fit le Porygon en relevant la tête, piqué au vif, accélérant le pas.

"Ce n'était pas contre toi," s'expliqua Red en le rattrapant. "Les champions d'arène sont juste très forts, et tu ne dois pas être très habitué à te battre, et puis-"

Le jeune dresseur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, son Pokémon venait de s'arrêter et il buta légèrement dedans, sans le faire broncher.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Porygon ne répondit pas, fixant devant lui, et Red suivit son regard. Un peu plus loin sur le bord de la route, il y avait un petit buisson feuillu. Et juste devant, en train de grignoter ses branchages, il y avait un Aspicot.

"Oh !" fit le garçon à mi-voix, content d'enfin avoir une opportunité d'attraper un nouveau Pokémon. "On va le capturer !"

"Pory," sembla approuver son compagnon.

Red contourna son Porygon et s'approcha de l'Aspicot qui mangeait encore les feuilles avec insouciance.

"Hey, toi !" lança le dresseur une fois assez proche, pointant le Pokémon du doigt. Après réflexion, c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé d'entamer le combat.

L'aspicot tourna nonchalamment la tête vers lui, mâchant machinalement son repas, regardant le garçon qui l'interrompait sans une once de surprise. Ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser Red. Mais il s'agissait de son premier combat, il tenait à faire bonne figure, au moins devant son Porygon.

"Je suis dresseur, et je vais te capturer !" annonça-t-il avec détermination.

Le Pokémon termina lentement sa feuille, fixant le garçon sans grande motivation. Red avait croisé des Aspicots dans son jardin, mais ça devait être le premier qu'il voyait à l'air aussi fatigué. Avec un peu de réflexion, il se dit qu'il le dérangeait en plein repas, ce qui ne devait pas être très plaisant non plus. Mais tant pis. Il se recula et dit :

"Porygon, en avant !"

Le Pokémon informatique, qui s'était jusqu'ici contenté de regarder, s'avança devant son dresseur, bien décidé à faire ses preuves.

L'Aspicot semblait toujours ne pas se sentir concerné par la situation. Néanmoins, Red s'apprêta à donner son premier ordre. Il prit une inspiration, et ouvrit la bouche. Mais aucun mot ne sortit. Après un moment de silence gêné, il demanda :

"Tu connais quoi comme attaque...?"

"Pory..." fit le Pokémon en baissant la tête, dépité.

"Le Pokédex doit savoir," fit le dresseur en sortant la petite machine, cherchant la fonctionnalité.

"Aucune attaque connue," énonça finalement la voix robotique.

"Ah... Et bien, ce n'est pas grave, on va essayer ! Attaque griffe !"

Porygon tourna la tête vers Red, agitant ses semblants de jambes pour montrer son absence de bras, se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux.

"Oh, oui, pardon," s'excusa le garçon qui avait perdu toute sa contenance. "Euuuh, attaque rugissement ! Mimi-queue ! Charge ! Ultralaser...?"

Rien ne se passa. Le Porygon sembla se figer quelques instants, avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Red se massa la nuque, rouge de honte, n'osant même pas regarder l'Aspicot qui lui faisait face. Voilà qui était bien embarrassant.

Le Pokémon sauvage regarda Porygon, puis le dresseur. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas en danger et s'approcha lentement du jeune garçon, sous le regard intrigué de l'autre Pokémon. De ses petites pattes, l'Aspicot entreprit d'escalader la jambe de Red. Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?" demanda-t-il en le regardant faire.

Il savait que le dard d'un Aspicot pouvait être dangereux, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir se battre. Donc il n'avait aucune raison de l'en empêcher.

Après avoir lentement grimper sur le garçon, il vint s'allonger sur son épaule, et s'endormit comme une pierre. Ce retournement de situation installa un petit silence sur la route. Red mit quelques secondes à comprendre que tout ceci venait réellement de se passer, et il échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec son Porygon.

"Est-ce que... ça compte comme une réussite ?" demanda finalement le dresseur, incrédule. "Techniquement, maintenant il est avec moi. Pas dans une Pokéball, mais bon..."

Le Pokémon roula des yeux au ciel, avant de le regarder, venant derrière lui pour tapoter son sac d'une patte trapézoïdale. Red comprit le message, mais il ne trouvait pas ça très juste.

"Il vient de s'endormir, je ne vais pas le capturer, sans combat ni rien. C'est ce que ferait un perdant."

Porygon considéra l'argument, reculant un peu dans les airs. Il est vrai que capturer cet Aspicot alors qu'il n'avait pas pu attaquer aurait blessé son ego.

"Pory," admit-il en revenant se placer à côté de son dresseur.

"Il sera toujours temps de l'affronter et de le capturer quand il se réveillera," fit Red en regardant le ver venimeux endormit sur son épaule.

Le dresseur eut un petit sourire. Tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, mais il restait un peu heureux que cet Aspicot lui fasse assez confiance pour se reposer ici. En tout cas, les choses auraient pu être pire.

Bref, son voyage commençait plutôt bien.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Sur la Route vers la Ville

Chapitre 2 - Sur la Route vers la Ville de Jadielle

"Ça dort combien de temps un Aspicot ?"

Red venait de se poser la question, après avoir déposé le Pokémon contre un arbre sur le bord de la route. Le soleil était déjà passé sous l'horizon, et tout était baigné dans une obscurité aux teintes orangées. Il était temps de se préparer pour la nuit.

Porygon jeta un regard à leur dernier compagnon endormi, avant de faire ce qui pu s'apparenter à un haussement d'épaules. Il aura préféré s'imposer durant un combat, mais il n'en voulait pas à son dresseur de ne pas connaître ses attaques. Tant que cela allait s'arranger.

Il tourna les yeux vers le jeune garçon, constatant que celui-ci déployait un sac de couchage sans même avoir d'abords allumé un feu ou sorti de quoi manger. Le Pokémon s'en intrigua, s'approchant de son dresseur.

"Pory ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Hm ?"

Red leva la tête vers lui. Le sac de couchage était prêt, son bagage posé à côté, entrouvert.

"Tu veux rentrer dans ta Pokéball pour dormir ?"

Porygon ne répondit pas et s'approcha du sac, farfouillant dedans quelques instants avant d'en retirer une casserole, regardant ensuite son dresseur.

"Pory," fit-il.

"Oh, tu as faim ?"

"Pory !" déclara le Pokémon, fier de réussir à se faire comprendre si facilement.

"C'est vrai qu'on a pas mangé depuis midi. Mais j'ai rien trouvé pour faire un feu."

Porygon regarda autour d'eux. C'est vrai qu'en dehors de quelques petits buissons qui brûleraient sûrement trop vite, et de rares arbres aux bords de la route qui n'étaient pas assez vieux pour bien brûler, il n'y avait pas grand chose au bord de la route. Ils étaient bien passés dans une zone plus boisée, mais c'était deux heures plus tôt.

"Après, on peut manger cru," proposa Red, voyant l'air déçu de son Pokémon. "J'ai des fruits frais, et des repas froids déjà prêts. Je voulais les conserver pour plus tard, mais Jadielle n'est pas si loin, je pense qu'on pourra en racheter là-bas."

"Pory," approuva Porygon qui pensait ça depuis le début, voulant manger.

"Très bien," répondit le dresseur en cherchant dans son sac de la nourriture pour eux deux.

À son grand étonnement, son Pokémon informatique pouvait manger de la nourriture normale. Il était dépourvu de bouche, mais la nourriture semblait se fondre en lui quand il la portait là où se serait trouvé le bec, d'après son anatomie de canard.

Red et son compagnon partagèrent un repas froid et deux pommes, regardant la lumière orangée du soleil disparaître lentement. Le dresseur rappela son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball pour la nuit, avant de s'emmitoufler dans son sac de couchage. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas froid.

Mais il eu du mal à s'endormir. Non pas à cause du ciel étoilé qui apparaissait au dessus de sa tête, mais parce qu'il était en train de passer la première nuit de son aventure. Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà fait du camping, avec son ami Samuel. Cependant, à cette époque, il savait toujours qu'il rentrerait avant la fin de la semaine.

Ce soir, avec son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball, et cet Aspicot qu'il connaissait à peine, il se sentait essentiellement seul. Et il ignorait dans combien de temps il rentrerait. Six mois ? Un an ? Plus ? Retrouverait-il son ami en chemin ? C'était le principe de l'aventure de ne pas avoir les réponses à ces questions. Il était à la fois impatient de connaître le résultat, et anxieux.

Malgré son esprit très occupé, il finit par s'endormir, péniblement.

"Aïe ! C'est pas vrai !"

Red se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose venait de lui mettre un coup dans les jambes, et une voix s'était élevée. Il se redressa dans son sac de couchage, regardant autour de lui l'obscurité.

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

"Hein !?" fit la voix, masculine, un peu muée, rappelant à Red son ami. "Il y a quelqu'un !?"

"Samuel ? C'est toi ?"

"Non ?" répondit l'inconnu. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous au milieu de la route !?"

"Je dormais, et je ne suis pas au milieu de la route !" répliqua l'ex-endormi, mécontent du ton employé par son invisible interlocuteur.

"Attend, ferme-là une seconde je vais arranger ça."

"Hey, fais attention au ton que tu em-"

Red fut soudainement interrompu par le son d'une Pokéball qui s'ouvrait et le flash lumineux qui en découla. Une fois l'éblouissement passé, il constata que les environs étaient désormais baignés d'une douce lumière. Et un Pokémon déclara joyeusement :

"Sala-sala !"

Le jeune homme encore à moitié dans son sac de couchage dévisagea la silhouette qui se trouvait derrière le Salamèche. C'était un adolescent d'à peu près son âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux à en juger par sa pilosité naissante. Il portait un grand manteau d'hiver, en étant au printemps, et une coupe de cheveux que Red associait toujours aux garçons à problèmes. Ce dernier s'énerva :

"Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça dès le début !?"

"S'il marche toute la nuit, il va être fatigué pour se battre demain !" répondit l'étranger, tout aussi irrité. "J'avais pas prévu que des gens dormiraient aussi proche de la route, et pas dans un abris !"

"Eh bien descend d'un ton et excuses-toi !"

L'adolescent fut un peu surpris par cette agressivité de la part de Red, qui n'avait clairement pas la carrure pour ça. Mais le jeune homme en rouge n'en avait rien à faire. La violence n'était pas son truc, mais il était plus que facilement irritable au réveil.

"Je... Oui, désolé," fit finalement l'inconnu sans sembler réellement le penser, mais au moins il était calmé. "Mais quand même, tu aurais pu t'installer plus loin ou dans un abri."

"Le dernier abri que j'ai croisé était à deux heures de marche d'ici, j'ai pas envie de m'arrêter en pleine après-midi," répondit Red en attrapant un haut plus chaud, étant resté en t-shirt dans son sac de couchage. "Et puis, il n'y aura pas toujours des abris sur la route. Autant s'habituer à dormir dehors. Et toi, c'est quoi cette idée de marcher de nuit ? T'es pressé à ce point ?"

"Pressé ?" répéta l'inconnu presque outré. "Je suis en retard, oui ! Je suis arrivé après tout le monde, je tiens pas à être le dernier des dresseurs à arriver à Jadielle !"

"Eh ben tu peux ralentir, il n'y a qu'une seule personne devant moi, sauf si d'autres ont marché de nuit."

"Comment tu peux savoir ça ?" demanda l'inconnu avec suspicion.

"Parce que je suis le deuxième a avoir obtenu mon Pokémon, et que j'ai marché toute la journée."

Retenant un bâillement, Red regarda sa montre pour savoir l'heure. Trois heures du matin.

"Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que t'essaye pas juste de me doubler ?" demanda le jeune garçon en blouson, suspicieux.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" répondit avec un début de nonchalance celui qu'il avait réveillé. "Moi c'est Red."

S'énerver était une chose, mais son sursaut de colère l'avait encore plus fatigué, et il n'avait plus la force de hausser le ton avec quelqu'un qui s'annonçait aussi têtu.

"Édouard, ça à quoi à voir avec ma question ?"

"Édouard," fit Red en le fixant dans les yeux. "Est-ce que tu penses franchement pouvoir battre une arène sans avoir dormi de la nuit ?"

"C'est mon Pokémon qui se bat, pas moi," contre-argumenta le dresseur de Salamèche.

"Alors tu sers à quoi ? Ton Pokémon pourrait se battre tout seul, sans ton aide ?"

"Bah bien sûr, je suis son entraîneur mais c'est lui qui fait le plus gros du boulot !"

La réflexion força Red a marquer une pause, étonné du point de vue de son interlocuteur. Pour lui, la relation entre dresseur et Pokémon était symbiotique, les deux donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes dans chaque combat. Mais pour Édouard, il admettait n'être qu'un genre de coach ? Et il était parfaitement satisfait avec ça ?

Et si c'était Red qui voyait les choses de la mauvaise façon ? Après tout, il ne se battait pas vraiment lui, donc est-ce que ça ne serait pas surestimer son rôle que de penser qu'il faisait autant que son Pokémon en terme d'effort ? Et si ce garçon, qui faisait l'effort de marcher toute la nuit pour permettre à son Pokémon de se battre, avait raison ?

Le cerveau embrouillé par la fatigue de Red peina à trouver une solution, et finit par abandonner las et épuisé. Ce n'était pas l'heure de penser à ça.

"Moi je dis que tu devrais te reposer quand même. Ça sert à rien de se presser."

"Et dormir en plein milieu de la route ? Pour me faire marcher dessus comme toi ?"

"Il n'y a qu'un seul idiot pour marcher à une heure pareille, et il est devant moi. Donc pas de risque."

Red laissa sortir le bâillement qu'il avait retenu en parlant, avant de se rallonger, se réinstallant dans son sac de couchage, grommelant :

"Enfin fait comme tu veux... C'est pas mes affaires..."

Sans un mot de plus, et sous les yeux d'un Édouard médusé, le jeune garçon ferma les paupières et tenta de trouver à nouveau le sommeil.

La lumière du Salamèche passait à travers sa peau et le gêna quelques instants. Puis, alors que des bruits de pas s'éloignaient, elle se fit plus tenue. Après plusieurs longues secondes, l'obscurité revint, et Red pu enfin dormir.

Après un rêve étonnamment calme, un constat frappa le jeune homme : La lumière du soleil était bien plus forte quand elle ne passait pas à travers les rideaux d'une chambre. C'est avec un nouveau réveil pénible qu'il parvint à cette conclusion.

Cela dit, il se leva avec la pensée que sa première nuit aurait pu être bien pire, même si elle aurait pu être mieux également. Au moins, il était reposé. Et son Porygon l'était sans doute aussi, mais par précaution il le laissa dormir plus longtemps dans sa Pokéball. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, l'Aspicot laissé contre l'arbre la veille vint monter à nouveau sur lui et s'installer sur son épaule.

Après quelques secondes de perplexité et de réflexion, Red se dit qu'il attendrait de connaître les attaques de son Porygon pour proposer un combat au ver. Il reprit donc la route avec ce nouveau compagnon.

Une chose qu'il se représentait souvent en imaginant son voyage Pokémon, c'était de parcourir les grandes étendues sauvages. Et c'est après deux heures de marche qu'il se rendit compte que le mot "grandes" n'était pas un euphémisme. Ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Aspicot, qui regardait le paysage défiler autour d'eux avec une grande curiosité.

"Tu n'es pas habitué à te déplacer autant ?" lui demanda Red, s'imaginant bien que les petites pattes du Pokémon ne lui permettaient pas d'aller bien loin.

Le ver tourna la tête vers lui, ne semblant pas comprendre, bien qu'il sache que Red s'adressait à lui.

"Oh, oui, tu ne dois pas comprendre le langage humain," se dit le dresseur à voix haute. "Tu es un Pokémon sauvage après tout. Il faudra que je demande à Porygon de te faire la traduction, vu qu'il a l'air de bien me comprendre."

L'incompréhension resta visible dans les yeux noirs du Pokémon insecte, et celui-ci finit par reporter son attention sur le paysage. La flegme de ce Pokémon impressionnait toujours Red.

Pendant sa traversé vers Jadielle, le dresseur fut frappé par une réflexion vis-à-vis de son "combat" de la veille.

"Si je ne connais pas les attaques de Porygon, je ne pourrais pas affronter l'arène de Jadielle !"

Aspicot tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui alors que Red se prenait la sienne dans les mains.

"Oh noooon, il faudra que je revienne en arrière après avoir été chez le professeur Bubulle... Si c'est loin, je vais perdre tellement de temps."

L'insecte regarda le jeune garçon et sembla sentir quelque chose. D'un geste lent, il vint tapoter la tête de Red d'une de ses petites pattes ronde.

"Hein ?" fit-il en observant sans comprendre l'action du Pokémon. Est-ce qu'il essayait de se montrer compatissant ?

Quoi qu'il en fut, l'Aspicot cessa rapidement ce qu'il faisait et entreprit de descendre enfin de l'épaule de Red.

"Où vas-tu ?"

La réponse à cette question vint peu après, alors que le Pokémon se dirigeait vers un tas de feuille au pied d'un arbre. Avec une motivation que le dresseur ne l'avait jamais vu manifester, l'insecte entama son repas.

"Bon, autant faire une pause alors," dit Red, qui ne comptait pas abandonner ce compagnon de voyage. "Porygon doit aussi avoir faim."

Après avoir un peu cherché dans son sac, le garçon fit sortir son Pokémon de sa petite maison, et prit un peu de nourriture.

"Pory...?" demanda lentement Porygon après avoir été tiré de force de son sommeil.

"Bonjour à toi aussi," lui répondit son dresseur avec un grand sourire, sortant de quoi manger.

Les deux compagnons prirent leur premier repas de la journée qui était, comme la veille, assez léger et cru. Ce qui ne gênait pas Red, même s'il se dit qu'il devrait sans doutes penser à acheter un réchaud. Même s'il n'en n'avait pas l'argent.

"Bon, on va éviter les combats pour l'instant, Porygon. Tant que je ne connais pas tes attaques. On va se dépêcher de trouver ce professeur Bubulle, comme ça on pourra vraiment commencer notre aventure !"

Le Pokémon ne répondit pas. Il semblait un peu comateux au réveil, son regard était presque vide alors qu'il mangeait sans entrain particulier. Ce qui fit un peu sourire Red.

"T'es pas du matin toi."

Le dresseur leva lentement le regard vers l'horizon, observant la route qu'ils avaient encore à parcourir.

"J'espère qu'on y arrivera avant demain..."

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à ça, il aperçut quelque chose qui le chiffonna. Pile au dessus de la route qu'ils devaient emprunter, un amoncellement de nuages gris était bien visible.

"Oh non... J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir."

Comme si la nature prenait un malin plaisir à le contredire, un grondement de tonnerre retentit quelques instants après qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Ceci lui arracha un soupir.

"Pourtant ils n'avaient pas prévu ça à la météo..."

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que se lamenter, le dresseur finit son repas avec son Pokémon et se prépara à repartir. L'Aspicot vint se rallonger sur son épaule, une fois son tas de feuille avalé.

Porygon préféra rester en dehors de sa Pokéball et avança donc au côté de Red pour le voyage.

"S'il y a un abri sur le chemin, on s'y arrêtera sûrement en attendant que l'orage passe."

"Pory..." sembla grommeler le Pokémon. La perspective de s'arrêter encore semblait ne pas l'enchanter.

"Oui eh ben, tu m'excuses, mais aucun de nous n'est de type sol, donc un éclair ne nous fera pas du bien."

Le Porygon ne répondit pas et se contenta d'accélérer le pas, même s'il ne marchait pas vraiment. Red poussa un autre soupir et le suivit.

Il n'eurent qu'à attendre une petite demi-heure de trajet pour se retrouver eux-mêmes sous une fine pluie. Le dresseur avait, heureusement, un parapluie mais il se dit que si un éclair tombait trop près d'eux, il devrait l'enlever.

Il regarda vers son Pokémon. Celui-ci ne semblait pas gêné par la pluie, sa peau parfaitement lisse laissait couler l'eau sur lui sans même s'y accrocher.

"C'est pas gênant en tant que Pokémon informatique, l'eau ?"

Porygon dodelina un peu de la tête pour seule réponse. Red l'interpréta comme un "pas vraiment" ou quelque chose du genre. Ça l'étonnait un peu, mais après tout, il était seulement de type normal, d'après le Pokédex.

Après quelques minutes de marche, la pluie commença à s'intensifier. Mais au grand soulagement de Red, ils aperçurent une petite cabane en bois.

"Parfait," fit-il en arrivant devant. "On va pouvoir s'arrêter et- Hey, où vas-tu ?"

Son Porygon ne s'était pas arrêté. Il continuait son chemin. Quand son dresseur l'interpella, il se contenta de le regarder et de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'il le suive.

"Pory," fit-il avec une certaine motivation.

"Tu es sûr de toi...?" demanda Red, incertain, regardant les nuages qui ne faisaient que noircir sur le chemin.

"Pory !" affirma le Pokémon.

"C'est pas une bonne idée. C'est dangereux."

Porygon ne répondit même pas. Il continua d'avancer comme si de rien était. Red fit une mine chiffonnée, mais se résolut à suivre son Pokémon. Non sans crainte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le bruit sourd de la pluie s'accentua au dessus de la tête du dresseur. Le chemin, non goudronné, devenait un peu boueux, et les flaques ici et là faisaient ressortir les légères déformations du terrain.

Aucun éclair n'avait frappé trop proche d'eux. Le bruit du tonnerre était toujours lointain, mais hélas droit devant eux. Ce son avait réveillé l'Aspicot, qui s'était un peu serré contre Red en réaction, plus surpris que réellement terrifié.

Alors que le garçon lui fit un sourire pour essayer de le rassurer, quelque chose attira son regard. Sur le bas-côté de la route, une forme sombre gisait au sol. De la taille d'un petit Pokémon.

Red pressa le pas, intrigué et légèrement inquiet. Et ça ne s'améliora pas quand il aperçut les petites pattes en l'air qui dépassaient de la silhouette.

C'était un Roucoul. Étalé sur le dos, le plumage complètement noir, comme carbonisé. Mais le Pokémon semblait encore respirer.

Le garçon était mort d'inquiétude. Son Porygon ne semblait pas vraiment partager ce sentiment.

"Ça va aller tu penses ?" demanda Red.

Le canard polygonal acquiesça sans trop d'hésitation. Son dresseur ne comprit pas d'où lui venait cette confiance, avant de remarquer. Le Roucoul semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre, mais il était juste inconscient. Et ce genre d'effet, il le connaissait. Ce n'était pas un éclair naturel qu'il s'était pris, mais celui d'un autre Pokémon. En principe, il était donc hors de danger. Enfin, toujours sous une pluie battante en plein milieu d'un orage, mais à priori ses jours n'étaient pas comptés.

"On ne va pas le laisser là quand même..."

Aspicot ne sembla pas plus concerné que ça par la question. Porygon fit un signe de tête à son dresseur, semblant désigner quelque chose plus loin.

Red vit alors, en direction de la route et de l'orage, plusieurs petites formes sombres disséminées ici et là. D'autres Roucouls, dans le même état.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" commença à paniquer le garçon, s'avançant pour essayer de les compter.

Deux. Cinq. Huit. Ça continuait ainsi. Il en voyait une douzaine, étalés sur près d'une centaine de mètres.

Il remit en place son sac et ajusta son parapluie, remontant la traînée de Pokémons K.O. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène, et cela l'intriguait énormément. La piste s'arrêta brusquement, au même endroit où la route faisait un coude. Mais lui et Porygon n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant, sortant du sentier et continuant tout droit vers l'orage.

Un petit bois se distinguait au loin. Il semblait aussi être le point de concentration des nuages sombres. Les trois aventuriers s'approchèrent, Red allant même jusqu'à presser le pas, l'adrénaline lui montant. Enfin il vivait sa première épopée pleine de mystère !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite forêt, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer une chose. Il y avait un bruit omniprésent ici. Un son aiguë, multiple, venant du centre du bosquet. L'oreille aiguisée du garçon identifia cela, malgré la lourde pluie, comme étant des piaillements. Mais autre autre chose répondait à ces bruits de Roucouls. Des grondements.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière et un étrange spectacle s'offrit à eux. Un grand nuage de Roucouls surplombait la clairière. Ils volaient en tout sens, semblant très excités et probablement énervés.

Au sol, un rassemblement de petits Pokémons quadrupèdes verts aboyaient en direction des oiseaux.

Red sortit immédiatement son Pokédex pour identifier ces créatures qui lui étaient inconnues. Et la voix robotique lui répondit sur un ton monocorde :

"Dynavolt. Ces Pokémons sont capables de stocker de l'électricité ambiante et de la décharger dans leurs pattes afin d'atteindre des vitesses fulgurantes."

À en juger par les gerbes d'étincelles qui émanaient régulièrement du petit groupe de Dynavolts, Red se douta qu'ils étaient déjà bien chargés. Étaient-ils les responsables de ce massacre de Roucoul ? Voir même de l'orage ? À entendre la colère de leur rugissement, le garçon pensa qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux.

"Il faut qu'on intervienne !"

Porygon jeta un regard en biais à son dresseur, se demandant comment il comptait faire avec un Aspicot et un Pokémon ne connaissant aucune attaque.

Pour seule réponse, il vit Red prendre un bâton et s'approcher des Dynavolts. Il comptait essayer de les disperser, pour qu'ils arrêtent d'attaquer ces pauvres Roucouls.

Mais alors qu'il avançait, le nuage d'oiseaux changea brusquement de direction. Les Pokémons s'envolèrent tous droit vers la partie la plus sombre de l'orage, et disparurent dedans.

Le dresseur s'arrêta, ne comprenant pas trop ce que cela signifiait. L'Aspicot sur son épaule se redressa brusquement, fixant l'endroit où les Roucouls étaient partis. Red le vit du coin de l'œil froncer ce qui devait lui servir de sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait manifester une vraie émotion, et le garçon ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'inquiétude, de colère ou de simple questionnement.

Les Dynavolts s'étaient tus. Tous fixaient le même endroit qu'Aspicot. Porygon, lui, ne comprenait rien de plus que son dresseur.

Un immense vrombissement secoua le ciel, comme un immense cri rauque. Puis un violent éclair fendit le ciel et vint atterrir en plein sur les Pokémons électriques. Ceux ci l'encaissèrent sans même broncher, et le courant se dissipa rapidement parmi eux.

Quelques Roucouls tombèrent du ciel soudainement. Carbonisés, eux aussi. Red alla de surprise en surprise quand, émergeant des nuages, il vit la myriade de Pokémons en train de voler autour et d'attaquer une créature bleu et blanche.

Les Dynavolts grondèrent immédiatement à la vue de ce nouveau Pokémon. Même Aspicot bondit au sol pour mieux le voir.

L'étrange Pokémon envoya valser plusieurs Roucouls d'un seul geste de sa queue épineuse. Puis, malgré son absence d'ailes, il fondit dans les airs pour sortir de l'emprise de ses assaillants.

Les Dynavolts prirent cela comme leur signal, et tous envoyèrent brusquement un éclair droit sur le Pokémon. Mais celui-ci vit l'attaque venir et bifurqua dans sa trajectoire pour l'esquiver.

Les Roucouls encore en état poursuivaient l'étrange Pokémon. Ce dernier les regarda alors qu'il fendait les airs à une vitesse incroyable, et leva ce que Red reconnu comme étant un bras.

Le tonnerre gronda juste au dessus de lui. Et dès qu'il abattit sa main en direction de la nuée, un immense éclair descendit des nuages sombres, droit vers eux.

La lumière éclaira la scène quelques instant d'une couleur bleutée. Red se couvrit les yeux pour s'en protéger, mais il vit bien l'impact, juste à côté de lui, en plein sur les Dynavolts. Ou plutôt, il vit les Pokémons dévier l'éclair droit sur eux, épargnant les Roucouls.

Quelques connexions se firent dans l'esprit du jeune dresseur et il comprit. Tous ces Pokémons se battaient contre l'étrange créature bleu. Les Dynavolts servaient de paratonnerre, et les Roucouls cherchaient à la chasser. Cette chose les avait sûrement dérangé.

"Pory !"

Red tourna la tête vers son Pokémon. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air assez sévère, et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à faire quelque chose.

"Heu ben je sais pas moi..." balbutia le dresseur.

La créature avait reprit son balais aérien avec ses assaillants ailés. Et les Dynavolts continuaient à essayer de lui envoyer leurs propres éclairs, mais la créature esquivait à chaque fois. Cette chose voyait les coups venir. Red réfléchit. S'il pouvait détourner son attention, ou bien aider les autres Pokémons à le piéger. Son regard tomba alors sur l'Aspicot devant lui, qui fixait le combat.

Une idée germa dans la tête du dresseur. Il s'accroupit juste derrière le Pokémon et lui expliqua :

"Quand je te le dirais, utilise ton attaque sécrétion sur lui, ok ?"

L'Aspicot tourna la tête vers lui, un peu surpris de son action, puis acquieça.

"Regarde la direction dans laquelle il va, et vise un peu en avance," ajouta le dresseur en essayant d'imaginer dans sa tête comment les choses se dérouleraient. "À peu près un mètre."

Le ver reporta toute son attention sur le combat. Ses petites pattes se mirent à gigoter légèrement, peut-être d'anticipation, peut-être d'énervement, sûrement les deux.

Red fixa la créature bleue virevoltant, poursuivie par la myriade d'oiseaux. Un nouvel éclair partit du groupe de Dynavolts, et le Pokémon l'évita à nouveau.

"Maintenant !" fit Red, profitant du fait que la créature était concentrée sur son esquive.

Aspicot inspira brièvement, reculant la tête, avant de cracher d'un seul coup son jet de soie. Celle-ci atteignit la créature en plein torse et s'étala dessus, s'agglutinant à ses bras et restreignant ses mouvements. Le Pokémon s'arrêta en l'air, surpris par ce coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Ce qu'il vit venir en revanche, ce fut l'éclair des Dynavolts qui lui fonçait dessus. Mais trop tard. La foudre l'atteignit, et lui n'avait pas une dizaine de camarades pour l'aider à absorber le choc.

Il resta suspendu dans les airs quelques secondes avant de chuter lentement sur quelque mètres. Mais la créature se reprit, reprenant son vol, zigzaguant, désorientée et affaiblie.

Les Roucouls se regroupèrent en un seul bloc, derrière la créature, et lui crièrent tous en même temps dessus. Les Dynavolts se joignirent à l'injonction, que Red supposa comme étant proche d'un "va t'en !".

Le Pokémon, que le dresseur voyait un peu plus clairement comme étant un buste perché sur un nuage, se retourna vers les Roucouls, le dos voûté par son épuisement. Celui-ci regarda ses congénères Pokémons quelques instants, puis se détourna, avant de s'envoler, partant.

À peine quelques secondes après que la créature ait disparu, l'orage commença à se disperser. Les nuages s'éclaircirent et les rayons du soleil pointèrent le bout de leur nez.

Red observa ça avec une certaine fascination, grandement impressionné. Mais aussi un peu incertain. Il sentait qu'il avait bien agit, mais que voulait ce Pokémon pour se comporter ainsi ? Les Roucouls étaient repartis, et presque tous les Dynavolts aussi. Il n'en restait qu'un, qui semblait discuter avec Aspicot, sous le regard de Porygon.

"Tu comprends quelque chose ?" fit le dresseur en s'accroupissant à côté de son Pokémon, regardant les deux autres communiquer.

"Pory," répondit-il en faisant non de la tête.

Red trouvait ça étrange que son Porygon ne comprenne pas les autres. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa plus grande question. Il remarqua que, de temps en temps, le Dynavolt lui jetait des regards en coin.

La conversation se termina alors. Aspicot et le Pokémon électrique se tournèrent vers le garçon. L'insecte vint se replacer sur lui, grimpant le long de sa jambe, tandis que le Dynavolt fixait Red dans les yeux.

Une fois que le ver fut à nouveau sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le Pokémon sauvage s'en retourna entre plusieurs buissons et disparu.

Red regarda Porygon, puis Aspicot, toujours un peu incertain. Après quelques secondes de flottement, il lança finalement :

"Bon, on repart ?"


End file.
